Natural Born Psychopath
by Symbiotic Toxin
Summary: Some of us are born to become the greatest men in the world. But what of the ones who are born to be the greatest monsters in the world? This is the childhood story Cletus Kassidy, the boy who would grow up to become the psychotic monster Carnage.
1. Burnin Down The House

"Cletus, get up." The nun said harshly. A little red haired boy stirred in his cot as the nun pulled the plaid blanket that barely covered him being pulled off by the nun. He opened his blue eyes as he slowly got up from his bed. The nun grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up on his feet.

"I said get up, now get up Kassidy!" The nun said nastily. Cletus shot her a look that earned him a smack across the head. He straightened the white t-shirt that was larger then him and covered his entire body as the nun crossed her arms and glared down at him. Cletus meekly looked up at her, scratching his head.

"Ye, ma'am?" He said.

"You a mess. A filthy mess, you know that?" The nun said. Cletus hung his head, making it seem like he was hurt. But the nun could have cared less as she pushed him to make him start walking. Cletus begrudgingly obeyed, knowing what awaited him later that morning. The nun followed him intently, mussing over his appearance. As they walked Cletus looked at the empty cots in the room, wondering what time it was already.

The sun peaked through the windows in the room, hitting Cletus when he walked past them and making his fire-red hair look lighter. Reaching the end of the room, nun opened the door that was there. About 10 other children were running around, fully dressed and happy. Cletus slowly walked through them, keeping his head down while the nun followed behind him and tried to make him go faster. She didn't hear what Cletus heard.

"C'mon now, Kassidy, hurry up. First I got to get you cleaned up, then you can play with your friends." She said. A cold shiver went down Cletus's spine after she said that. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, causing him and the nun to stop.

Cletus looked up form the ground to see a large, bald man with glasses staring down at him. He had on the usual black outfit the pastors and priests wore. His old, wrinkled face smiled at Cletus as he tousled his hair a bit.

"Well good morning Cletus. Hope your days going well." He said. Cletus shook his head. The man looked at the nun.

"Taking him to get cleaned up, Sister Agatha?" He asked her.

"Yes, Father Wilson. He'll look presentable for you later on, won't you Cletus?" Agatha asked. Cletus shook his head again. Father Wilson nodded and continued on walking. Sister Agatha nudged Cletus a little to get him to start walking again.

"Ma'am, what are me and Mr. Wilson doing later?" He asked timidly. Sister Agatha scowled down at him.

"Never you mind. And its Father Wilson, you hear me?" Cletus put his head down again. They finally stopped in front of another door, which Sister Agatha opened. She pushed Cletus in and shut the door.

30 minutes alter Cletus and Sister Agatha walked out. No longer wearing the overly-large t-shirt, Cletus now wore a pair of blue jeans and a regular sized white t-shirt. His red hair has been cut so that it was short, but still very scraggly looking. Sister Agatha pushed him a bit to get him out into the hall with the other children.

"Alright Cletus, you can play with your friends. I'll be back for you later." She said. And just like that she was gone. Cletus was alone. Just how he liked it. Wandering over to the closet window, he looked out to see all the kids playing outside by a large tree. He smiled to himself as he backed away from the window and ran back to the bedroom.

Opening the door and running in, Cletus went straight to his cot which, unlike all the other cots, was unmade. He got on all fours and looked under the cot, his smile getting bigger. He reached out and grabbed something, pulling it out into the light. It was a small brown box, the lid having numerous holes in it.

Cletus threw off the lid and looked at what was inside. A small bird laid inside, its wings twisted about so that it couldn't fly out of the open box. Cletus continued to smile as he picked up the bird and held it up to his face. It was barely breathing, but Cletus didn't seem to care.

"Aw, poor little bird. Here, let me help you get rid of the pain." He said. His eyes were wide and his smile was wider as he placed one hand completely over the birds head. He began putting pressure on it, causing the bird to start tweeting, though it was barely heard. When he thought he had enough pressure one it, Cletus began laughing. As he turned his hand to the right as quick as he could.

Snap. That was all that was heard in the room besides Cletus's laughter at the now dead bird. He placed it back in his box and put the lid back on it. He pushed it back under his bed and got up, getting ready to leave the room. He continued to laugh.

Meanwhile Sister Agatha sat in Father Wilson's office, staring at him. The Father was standing at the window of his office, looking out at the children as they ran around and played. For a moment a smile crept up onto his face, thought it vanished as soon as Sister Agatha spoke.

"Father, what is it you want to see Cletus about?" She asked. Wilson sighed deeply as he continued to look out the window.

"Sister Agatha, how long has Cletus been with us?" He asked.

"Why, a year or more I think. Why do you ask?" the nun asked. Father Wilson turned slowly and made his way to his desk in the center of the room, papers scattered all over the top of it.

"This entire year of Cletus staying here, I've had many meetings with him. And you know about my discipline plan, do you not Sister Agatha?" He asked. The nun shook her head.

"I was raised on the old saying of 'spare the rod, spoil the child', or something like that. I've tried to teach him to be more open with the other children so they don't pick on him so. Why just look out there now, into the yard! He's out there being picked on right now probably." He said, gesturing to the window.

Sister Agatha stood form her seat and walked to the window. Peering out she was stunned at what she was seeing. Cletus was indeed out there, his hands over his head as he laid on the ground. The other children were kicking him. Punching him. Sister Agatha backed away from the window and clamped her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

Father Wilson was now sitting behind his desk, shuffling through his papers. Placing a pair of reading glasses on his face he read through them while Sister Agatha watched the children beat Cletus. She turned to the Father quickly, fury in her eyes.

"How can you just let this go on, Father!? He's only a boy, for Heavens sake!" She yelled.

"And as a boy, he should be taught to fend for himself against that kind of treatment!" Father Wilson yelled back. Sister Agatha kept quiet as the Father shuffle through his appears again before finding the right one. He held it in his hand for second before handing it to Sister Agatha. The nun took it and read it before looking at Father Wilson again.

"What does this mean?"

"It means they want to talk to Cletus about his parents murder. There's been some new evidence that suggests he might have been involved, or worse. The NYPD is sending Captain Stacy to interview Cletus about the murder." He explained.

Sister Agatha turned away from Father Wilson and looked out the window again. The children were playing again, leaving poor Cletus alone to lick his wounds. She hung her head and silently sobbed before saying anything more.

"How can they think such a thing? He's a boy, a young boy whose as innocent as any other child." She said in between sobs.

"The boy is far from innocent. I've seen the way he looks at people. At you. At me." Father Wilson said.

"Because of how he's treated. The children beat upon him. And you…you beat him too, don't you? You said as much." Sister Agatha said.

Father Wilson sighed as he hung his head.

"I've only tried to teach him discipline."

"By beating him?! You're the Dean of Discipline for Heavens' sake!" the nun cried out. Father Wilson stood from his chair and stared at her with fury in his eyes. He pointed at his desk. A folder laid open with reports and a picture of 2 people lying together in a puddle of blood.

"That boy may have just broken one of the Lord's Commandments, you fool!" He yelled at her. By this time Sister Agatha was bawling completely. Neither of them noticed, however, that the door was slightly opened. Peering inside the room was Cletus, who had been listening for the few minutes he had been there. His face was bruised from the children beating him earlier, but he was more concerned about what he was hearing from Father Wilson and Sister Agatha.

Cletus began backing away from the door, wide-eyed and fearful. Suddenly he turned and started running down the hall as fast as he could go. [I]How did they find out? There's no way they could have found out I killed them![/I] he thought as he ran. His mind raced so much he paid almost no attention to what was in front of him.

He was stopped, grabbed, and thrown to the ground. Looking up from the ground, Cletus saw 3 of the boys from earlier. The one in the middle, a stout, brow-haired boy looked down at Cletus while the other 2 kids around him snickered to each other.

"Hey Kassidy, don'tcha know your not supposed to run in the building? You could get hurt." The brown-haired boy mocked, causing his friends to snicker some more. Cletus put one hand in his pocket and started to get up. The boy moved towards Cletus to push him down again when he started screaming. The other 2 kids were terrified to see Cletus had pulled out a small pocket knife and had stabbed the brown-haired boy in the side.

Not about to let them get away, Cletus quickly pulled the knife from the boy's side and went for them. He made swift work of them, blood splattering onto his shirt and his face. But Cletus was to busy smiling and laughing like a little maniac to notice. He started running again, knowing just what he had to do.

Finally making it the bedroom, Cletus went back to his bed and looked under it once more. Beside the box with the dead bird was a bottle of hairspray and a lighter. Grabbing them both, Cletus took the small cap off the hairspray bottle to reveal the top of the spray bottle with his mouth as he flicked the lighter. Once he saw the flame his smile grew bigger as he positions the objects far from his face. He pressed the top of spray bottle into the lighter's flame, laughing as it created a mini- flamethrower.

Aimed at his cot first, Cletus watched as it caught fire in an instant as was blaze the next. He went to the other cots and set the ablaze as well, laughing all the while. Once the cots were burning he headed to the door and walked out while the fire spread to the walls. Once out of the room he began running down the halls again, setting everything on fire. When he saw a door he stopped for a moment to lock it, to make sure that anyone who was in couldn't get out.

Sister Agatha was sitting in the Father's office, still sobbing while Father Wilson paced around the room.

"Now, the officer they're sending should be hear any minute. George Stacy he said his name was. When he comes in, we'll tell him that the boy has a mental illness and shouldn't be interrogated. Yes, that should make…do you smell something, Sister?" He stopped to asked, sniffing the air. Sister Agatha sniffed around as well, her face crinkling up.

"Smells like smoke. But how, unless there's a…" She stopped suddenly when the smell got worse suddenly. And then she noticed something above their heads. A cloud of gray smoke was filling the room very quickly, coming through the crack in the door.

"Fire! Merciful Heavens, the buildings on fire!" Sister Agatha yelled. Father Wilson reacted first to get to the door, Sister Agatha following his lead. But the minute they did it slammed shut instantly. All they could hear was the sound of crackling fire, the screaming children, and laughter.

"Dear Lord, the children! We must get out and save the children!" Father Wilson shouted. The door wasn't opening however, no matter how many times he wiggled the knob or rammed into the door itself. Sister Agatha was banging on it all the while, screaming for someone to help them.

"Sorry old man, but I can't have you telling the coppers what I did." Cletus said as he chuckled to himself. He was walking away form the door to the Father's office, which had the bodies to the brown-haired boy and his 2 friends in front of it to keep it from opening. The door was quickly set ablaze and the screams of the Father and the nun were like music to Cletus's eyes. He quickly burnt everything that wasn't on fire yet as he left the building.

"Burn, baby, burn!" He yelled out in-between his demented laughter. He was outside now, watching the burning orphanage from afar. Suddenly the sound of crackling flames and screaming people were accompanied by the sound of a sirens. Cletus turned to see a trio of fire trucks and a police car come up to the flaming building. As soon as the trucks stopped the people inside sprung out and began to try and calm the raging inferno.

As Cletus watched he felt dizzy. He fell to his knees suddenly, looking at everything one last time before everything went black. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on the side of one of the fire trucks, a respirator on his face. An old man was in front of him, his gray hair and sideburns clashing with his light blue eyes.

"Oh thank god, you awake." He said with a smile. Cletus looked around once or twice to see what had become of the work. The fire was out now, with fire fighters walking in and out of the burnt orphanage carrying torched furniture or fried bodies.

"Captain Stacy!" a cop yelled out as he ran up to Cletus and the old man. The old man smiled cone more to Cletus before turning to the cop.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We got all the bodies out of the building. Mostly children, sir."

"Oh lord…Anyone else make it out?" Stacy asked. The police office shook his head.

"No sir. But he have reason to suspect this may no have been an accident." He said. Captain Stacy's jaw slightly dropped and his eyebrows raised.

"What makes you say that?"

"One of the rooms was blocked off by the bodies of 3 children, all of which were stabbed of slashed to death. They were put in front of the door that the 2 adult bodies were found in, sir." The officer reported.

"Then someone else was here. What kind of monster torches a building filled with children…? I take it the fire was caused by our perp then?" Stacy asked. The officer nodded.

"Sir, if I may ask, whose the kid?"

"He's the only survivor. Found him outside of the building whit blood splattered on him, few bruises and some smoke stains. Our perp must have taken out the 3 children first before beating him. He must have managed to run outside but was knocked out before he could get to any help."

"What's his name, sir?"

"Don't know yet." Stacy said. He turned to Cletus again, smiling. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with Cletus.

"Hey there, son. Mind telling me what your name is?" Stacy asked.

"Cletus…Cletus Kassidy." Cletus said in a faint voice. The smoke had gotten to him and was making him groggy. Captain Stacy nodded.

"Ok. Cletus, did you see who did this? Can you remember anything from before you blacked out?" Stacy asked. Cletus lied, shaking his head. Stacy smiled again as he placed a hand on Cletus's shoulder.

"That's ok. Don't worry, we'll catch the man who did this and make him pay. We'll send you to a nice place to stay for awhile, ok son?" Cletus nodded. Standing up, Stacy turned to the police officer again.

"This is the same kid I was coming to see about a murder case from awhile back. Send him to the nearest hospital for a few days and then see if we can't find a nice foster home for him." Stacy ordered. The officer nodded and went to Cletus's side, leaving Captain Stacy to stare at the giant smoking grave for all the children inside it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up pal." The officer said, walking away to get a paramedic. But no one saw it. Not Stacy, no the officer, not anyone. Cletus was smiling. The same demented smile he had on when he let felt the greatest high in his life, or in his case, the first great high he'd feel in his life.


	2. School Daze

**8 Years Later**

**The school bell rang, beckoning all the students into it. All of them, that is, except one. Cletus Kassidy stood outside of the school building, leaned up against a tree that took root in its front lawn. He was taller now, skinny as a twig. His red hair was still straggly, coming down to the middle of his neck. He wore a white wife-beater that was covered by a dark red blue flannel shirt that he had left unbuttoned and was a bit too big for him. Slowly he made his way to the school, not wanting to spend another minute there. But he knew he'd have to, or else there would be severe consequences when he got 'home'.**

**Walking into the school, Cletus watched as the other teenagers scrambled around or stood in one place. Each had their own little cliques, all of them except for Cletus. As he went down the hall he watched as everyone shot him dirty looks, listened to there snide remarks of him. He didn't care though, he was much to out of to care for anything really. But as he walked and spaced out he failed to notice the foot that had been placed directly in front of him.**

**Within a second he was face-first on the ground, hearing the cruel laughter from all around. He turned fomr the ground to see a girl, about his age, looking down at him with her arms crossed. Her blonde hair was short and spiked, doing little to distract from her torn shirt and pants and fishnets. He was smiling wickedly down at Cletus while everyone around her laughed.**

"**Better watch your step, Kassidy. Don't wanna hurt yourself." She said in a mocking tone. Cletus got up and brushed himself off as he stared at the girl, his light blue eyes meeting her light green ones. Cletus couldn't move, retort, or do anything. Something inside him was stirring and he wanted to know what it was. **

**Suddenly another bell rang out through the halls, causing all the students to disperse quickly less they be late for class, all of them except for Cletus. He merely stood in the middle of the hallway, dazed and confused. It was a full 4 minutes before he realized what he was doing and hurried along. Last thing he needed was to be late for his first period class.**

**Walking into the class, Cletus was largely unnoticed by the students and the teacher, who was already teaching the class. He took his seat quietly when he felt something wet hit his neck. Quickly smacking his hand to his neck he grabbed what had hit him. A spitball.**

"**Yeah, 5 points." A student whispered to another. Cletus glared at them as he through the spitball on the ground. Nothing would have given him more pleasure then to kill them right then and there. [I]If I can burn a orphanage down, I can take them down in a no time[/I] he thought to himself, a small grin coming across his face.**

**50 minutes passed before the class ended and Cletus was the first to get up form his seat. But before he could get to the door his face was hit repeatedly with spitballs, this time form two different students. As they high-fived each other Cletus wiped the small wet balls of paper off his face, scowling as he did. He walked out of the classroom and headed straight for his next one. **

**As he walked Cletus glanced at everyone person who went by. Normally he'd had thought of how he'd kill them all individually and slowly so he could get his kicks, to feel alive. But instead his mind was abuzz of something else. The girl from earlier, the one with a boys haircut and the personality of a cactus. Something about her stuck in his mind. **

**Was it her looks? The way she smiled? Or was it simply the fact that someone was as cruel as him and didn't care what so ever? The possibilities raced through his mind every second as he walked. As he entered his classroom he thought of nothing but her, letting himself think the impossible as he sat in his seat in the back of the class. **

**He was in love with her. It explained so much, yet left Cletus feeling stupefied and lost at the same time. How was he, a nut job, capable of love? He had no other emotions, how could that one have crept up inside him?**

**All through the class he thought on this, staying back for a minute hen the class was over. Catching himself, he hurried out of the room and went onto his 3rd period class. Cletus couldn't be in love, no way in hell. But what if he was? What would he do.**

**3 Hours Later**

**The school days final bell rang out, letting loose from the school a flood of screaming teenagers happy to finally be free for the rest of that day. Already buses were leaving the school, filled immediately. Standing at the school's entrance was Cletus, looking around. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. Waiting at bus stop in front of the school was the girl he had been thinking about.**

**Slowly he stepped form the entrance doors and headed over to her, still smiling. He had thought of her all day, wondering what he should do. After all, a nut like him had never been in love before. Well, not with a girl anyway. He had been in love with murder for some time. He loved how it made him feel, how it felt to be free to take his knife and wretch it between someone's ribs into an organ, or to grab some on by the head and twist it till he heard the oh so satisfying crack.**

**His first thought, as always, was to kill her. [I]If she was dead, then the emotion would be gone too[/I] he thought. But he didn't think it right to kill another like himself. At least until they do something that outmatched him, then he was obligated to kill her. He didn't need the competition, least of all from a girl.**

**Another possibility was to kill himself. He wasn't used to this feeling of love that stirred inside of him. He didn't like it, he didn't need it. And its not like he hadn't ever thought of it. What better challenge then to kill yourself?**

**But no, he had one last plan. One he was going to go through with no matter what. Cletus Kassidy, the schools secret psychopath, was going to ask her out. At first when he thought of it the idea sickened him to know end. But as the thought continued to flow through his mind the more it seemed like a good idea. And what if she had a secret love of killing like himself? They could partner up, spread some real chaos through out New York City. [I]Ooh, I can hear the beautiful screams now[/I] he thought with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.**

**Without even knowing it Cletus was only a few steps away form the girl. She hadn't noticed him, her face was too busy being buried in a newspaper. It was dated from earlier today, with the words DAILY BUGLE written in big lets on the top of it. Luckily Cletus snapped back to reality before he bumped into her, backing up a bit.**

**He smoothed his hair back a bit, fixed his shirts, and got ready to tap her on the shoulder when he saw the paper. On the cover was a picture of a man, a well-built man, in a red and blue costume with web-lines on it. He was swinging, it seemed, along the New York skyline with an old man in a green outfit, wings coming from his arms. Beside the picture were the words 'Spider and Vulture Terrorize City!'. [I]Oh, that Spider-dude again. Hate him as much as I hate that Jameson guy, the self-righteous sonofa[/I]**

"**What the hela re you doing, Kassidy?!" The girl shrieked. Cletus quickly looked at her shocked face, ignoring the paper. He wasn't fast enough to respond, for she was already backed away and ready to take a swing at him too. [I]Is there anyone who doesn't wanna punch me?[/I] he asked himself.**

"**Well, what do you want ? There's gotta be a good reason you came here while I wait for my bus." She asked. Cletus looked around for a bus, thinking she was as crazy as…well, as him since all the school buses had already left. Sure enough there was a bus that was slowly making its way up to them. It was a city bus, most likely taking her to work or somewhere other then home. Cletus looked at her again.**

"**Um…whats your name?" He asked first. [I]Idiot[/I]. The girls' shocked look went to a frustrated one after he asked.**

"**Its Katie. Now what do you want, creep?" She asked harshly. Cletus took a deep breathe.**

"**Katie, great name. So anyways, I was wondering if…" He stopped, nervous as all hell. Katie's eyebrow raised as she wondered what he was getting at. Cletus said nothing for a bit before taking another deep breath. [I]Here goes nothing[/I].**

"**I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Cletus said as fast as he could. He hung his head, his eyes closed as tight as they could. His stomach was churning like mad, making him feel worse about the feelings he had. He hoped for the best though. **

**He hoped to hear a 'yes' or a 'sure'. What he heard instead was a small hmph. In a second it turned to s silent chuckle. Then a small laugh.**

**Cletus looked up at her, his eyes wide. Katie was bent over slightly as she held her stomach. She was laughing as hard as anyone could, echoing all around them. The churning inside Cletus's stomach stopped, giving way to the hot feeling in his chest. **

"**Go out? With you? Yeah right, ya freak! Ahahahahaha!" **

**The hot feeling inside Cletus's chest started spread throughout his entire body, getting hotter and hotter with each second and each laugh he heard. He had a new feeling in him he didn't like one bit. The feeling of being hurt.**

**The hurt feeling stayed with him all throughout Katie's laughing fit, which was starting to stop now. His hands clenched into fist. Katie stood up straight again, wiping the tears in her eyes as she let out a few small chuckles.**

"**Oh, that's funny. Well thanks for the laugh, Kassidy." Katie said coldly. Now the hot feeling side Cletus was spread entirely through his body, now as hot as the sun. The hurt feeling went away suddenly. Another feeling welled up inside him, one he enjoyed.**

**Hjis eyes were wide still, but with a mad, wild look to them. Katie took notice to this and grew fearful. She took a step back to the edge of the sidewalk. Cletus looked around quickly. He saw the bus she was waiting for, coming there way.**

**Looking back at Katie, Cletus relaxed his body, unclenching his fists. Another Cheshire cat grin came across his face, but this one was different. This one had a wicked, evil look to it that sent out a bad vibe when combined with the look in his eyes. **

"**Kassidy…why are you looking at me like that? C'mon, man, rejection isn't that baAAAAAAAH!" Katie let out a scram of terror. She was now in Cletus's grip, wondering what he was going to do. Cletus looked at her.**

"**Oh,. Don't worry. I can take rejection. I just went with plan B. See, I've felt this weird feeling all day about you, I think it was love. After this little, shall we say 'mishap', I decided to go with Plan B." **

"**What's Plan B?' Katie asked in a soft, trembling voice. Cletus let out a small chuckle as he turned her around to face the street. More horror came across her face as she saw the incoming bus she was so patiently waiting for. At that moment when she realized what his Plan B was Cletus gave her a big push, causing her to scream once more. **

"**Plan B is getting rid of the annoying feeling!" He said as he let out a high-pitched, psychotic laugh. In the instant he said the scream stopped, replaced by the sound of the bus hitting Katie. **

"**Well, that was a good laugh. Thank for that, Katie." Cletus said, starting to walk away. The hot feeling left him, giving way to the feeling he always got when he killed some one. He stopped though, looking down at the ground. The Daily Bugle Katie was reading was lying a few inches from his foot. Shaking his head, Cletus walked past it.**

"**I'm in a good mood. I don't need a buzz kill." He said to himself as he continued to walk away. He would have to leave the school, just so he doesn't get asked what happened. Last thing he wanted was to be interrogated by police again. Instead he would silently take credit for the carnage he spread around,. It was, and always will be, the only thing he truly loved.**


	3. Final Contact

4 Years Later

Alone, that's what he was. Cletus was alone, in a small room the size of a cubicle. His long red hair was now cut shot so that its straggly locks were out of his eyes and curled to a point. He wore a pair of blue jeans a an white wife-beater, a few blood stains all around it. His hand were one a table, stuck together with handcuffs.

The room had a large window to the right of Cletus, which was actually a two-way mirror. Behind the mirror were 2 cops talking to each other. One was tall and worn-looking while the other shot and pudgy with a large bald spot.

"So, the chief tells me we got something here. What do you think?" The short one asked. The tall one looked down at him, straightening the glasses that were on his long face. In his hand was a large notebook with papers poking out from the all sides of it.

"I think he's right. I'm supposed to be evaluating him right now but I'm too scared to do it." He said. The pudgy one laughed.

"You, scared? C'mon,, you've dealt with nut jobs and murderers alike, what's so scary about this guy. He's barley past 20."

The tall one simply shook his head as he looked through the mirror at Cletus. He was still sitting there, tapping his fingers like crazy. He looked at the mirror, an irritated look on his face.

"Hey, you gonna get in here or what?" He asked. The pudgy one smiled.

"Kids waiting for ya." He said. But the tall one was already gone, heading towards the door. As he reached out his hand to grab the knob he took a deep breathe. Upon letting it out he opened the door and walked into the room, where Cletus was pleasantly waiting for him.

"Hello, Mr. Kassidy. I'm Dr. Cromwell." he said. Cletus shook his head and raised a hand.

"Please doc, don't call me that. Its Cletus. Mr. Kassidy was my daddy, or it was until I killed the bastard." Cletus said gleefully, remembering back to that time an place. Dr. Cromwell coughed quietly as he opened his notebook and placed on the table.

"I suppose you know why I'm here?" Dr. Cromwell asked. Cletus looked back at hm, the smile still on his face.

"To tell me what a nut I am and send me away. At least that's why I think you're here." Cletus answered.

"I am a psychiatrist from Ravencroft at the behest of the NYPD to evaluate you and consider your treatment. Now I have some questions for you, and I would like you to answer them truthfully." Cromwell said.

Cletus let out a quiet little chuckle as the doctor began to look through his notebook. Stopping at a certain page he coughed and pulled a pen form his pocket, getting ready to write.

"Now Cletus, how old are you.?"

"21."

"Your blood type?"

"Couldn't tell ya. I can tell ya the blood type of what's on my shirt." Dr. Cromwell tried to ignore that comment and continued.

"Why are you here?" The response was a big laugh from Cletus. Dr. Cromwell looked at him with a puzzled look. What was so funny? When he managed to stop laughing, Cletus looked at the good doctor.

"That's the big question, huh? Why are we here, in this world instead of another?" He said. The doctor shook his head.

"I meant why are you here, in this room."

"Oh. Well that's simple to answer. I killed someone." Cletus said casually.

"Mhm. Was this your first kill?"

"Oh, heavens no. This was…" Cletus started thinking back. This gave the doctor time to wipe his brow and take another breathe. He was starting to feel terribly uncomfortable in the presence of Cletus.

Cletus snapped back to the doctor with a smile on his face.

"This was number 31, I think." He said. Puzzled once more, Dr. Cromwell looked to his notes for an answer. He found a page with a number of names on them, all with the words 'deceased' next to them.

"31? "

"That's right." Dr. Cromwell scratched his head as he looked through the notebook. There were no other cases of murder that Cletus committed. Only the 11 he was being charged with.

Cletus saw the frustrated look in Dr. Cromwell's eyes and chuckled to himself. Leaning in close to the unsuspecting doctor, Cletus whispered to him.

"I've killed more people then you'd think." He said. The doctor nearly leapt from his seat when he looked up to see Cletus right in his face. While the lunatic laughed, Dr. Cromwell Went through the pages of his book once more.

"Um…do you have any relatives?" The doctor timidly asked.

"Oh yes, lots." Cletus answered. Dr. Cromwell was relieved to get a normal reply for once. Writing his answer on the paper, he readied himself for another question.

"Where are they now?" He asked. He would not like this reply. Cletus's smile widened as the look in his eyes went wild.

"Dead. Thanks to me" He said nonchalantly. Dr. Cromwell was unable to write the answer on his notebook, shaking slightly. Cletus took immediate notice of this and was glad to see he was affecting the doctor. It was bad enough he had finally been caught, but now he ahd t get a therapy session with it too. At least he was making it enjoyable, for him anyways.

Dr. Cromwell composed himself to write the answer while pushing his glasses up again.

"H-How did you get caught? Someone as t-talented as you c-couldn't have gotten c-caught so e-easily." Dr. Cromwell asked, stuttering the entire time. He was shaking with fear that reached deep within him and spread through his body like a virus. Meanwhile Cletus was frowning now, not liking the question one little bit.

"Well lets just say that a concerned citizen in tights decided to ruin my fun." He said in an almost angry tone of voice. Now Dr. Cromwell was interested.

"Tights? You mean like super-hero tights?"

"If that's what you wanna think, sure. But he's not a hero." Cletus said. For a moment both of them were silent, Dr. Cromwell staring at Cletus while Cletus stared aat the table. Suddenly Cletus started laughing, but not his usual maniacal laugh.

"I mean, what kinda idiot dresses up in tights and decides to be a damn insect?" Cletus asked in between his laughter. Dr. Cromwell adjusted himself in his seat after hearing Cletus's question.. He flipped too an empty page in his notebook and got ready for a full explanation.

"Your saying Spider-Man apprehended you?" Cromwell asked impatiently. Hopefully, he thought, this would give him a better glimpse into Cletus's reasons for doing what he did. Cletus, one the other hand, was getting more and more aggravated.

"Its no bug deal, man. I killed someone, the web-head found me, the cops come after me, I end up here."

"So Spider-Man didn't apprehend you?"

"Course he did. He shot that web-crap of his at my feet so I couldn't run off. That's when the boys in blue came and took me in. They were already looking for me for those 11 murders you mentioned."

"Yes, eyes. Victim 11, a Mrs. Cynthia Baxter. What made you go after her?" Cletus's response was, as Cromwell was slowly learning, less then what Cromwell actually wanted.

"Cause she was there." Cletus said simply. Now Dr. Cromwell was really starting to shake. Whoever this man was, he was truly not a man. No man could kill for no reason for all, no method to his madness. But all the while he was shaking Cletus was getting his kicks.

Dr. Cromwell dropped his pen and grabbed his head with both hands as he shook. Cletus was started to chuckle in his maniacal way once more as he watched the poor doctor. [I]Ah, nothing like scaring people to make you feel good about yourself[/I] he thought when he stopped chuckling.

"Why?" Cromwell whispered. Cletus leaned in.

"Say that again, doc. I'm hard of hearing."

"I said, why, you sick man! Why!?" Cromwell yelled. He was standing up now, looking down at Cletus with anger and the strained ability to keep himself from insanity. But Cromwell was in for a dousy of a reply.

"Because it keeps the world in order, that why." Cletus said in a dark and menacing tone. Cromwell's eyes went wide when he heard the monsters explanation. World in order, that why he did it? That why he hilled innocent people who did nothing worth being killed?

"You got that 'tell me' look on your face, doc. So I will. See, the world revolves on one basic principle, one law." Cletus said. He leaned in close to the doctor.

"Chaos. Complete and total carnage all a round. I mean look around at the world. We have people killing each other for food, for shelter, for fun. Hell, mostly for fun, which is the best kind of reason there is in my opinion."

Dr. Cromwell sat down again as the shaking got worse.

"But that can't be true…we have good people in the world trying to fix those dark deeds int the world, trying to stop them form happening." Cletus let out a laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"You really think they can stop chaos? Its unstoppable, like that juggersomething, whatever his name is. Everyone has the instinct, the need, the desire to till. it's the people who suppress it, who fight it, who stnd up for moral who are the true monsters."

Dr. Cromwell had had enough of this. Closing his notebook he got up again and headed to the door. He didn't look back. After all, who would ant to look back at a monster like Kassidy. Openein ghr door, Dr. Cromwell was greeted by the pudgy man again, who looked inside the room for a short second before the door was closed.

"I couldn't hear anything in there, but I can tell your rattled. He must really be something." The pudgy man said.

"No. He's not something. He's a monster. A sick bastard of humanity." Dr. Cromwell said disgusted.

"He's a natural born psychopath in every sense of the words. Tell the chief that he needs to be sent to Ravencroft immediately." The pudgy man gave Dr. Cromwell a curious look.

"So even if he is a psychopath, he can be cured?" He asked. Dr. Cromwell didn't answer immediately. He was looking through the window at Cletus, who was looking back at him with his wicked Cheshire cat grin on his face again.

"No, he can't be cured." He said. Now the pudgy man was confused.

"The why is he goin to Raven--"

"Cause it's the only place that can hold a nut like him. Hopefully they'll find some kinda medicine for him that will knock him out, keep him contained." Cromwell said. Suddenly his face crinkled up ina anger as he continued to look at the insane man.

"Personally I'd like to see him fry." He whispered. And with that he walked away from the pudgy man, leaving Cletus alone to ponder all that had happened. He slowly began to laugh again, but this one was different. It was darker, more insane then his other laughs. Maybe it was because he had finally told someone his dark nature, or maybe its cause he felt free for some reason. But the real reason is that finally he was was understood as the monster of humanity he truly was, and total carnage when he chose to be.


End file.
